


Sanders Sides One Shots

by falltoforget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltoforget/pseuds/falltoforget
Summary: This is where all of my short stories go. There are warnings at chapter heads.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Bake Me A Heart (Analogical)

“Hey Virgil wanna bake cookies with Logan and me?” Patton asks as I get downstairs.  
“Uh I guess Princey’s upstairs working on some new video ideas.” I say and walk over to the kitchen washing my hands knowing that logan would lecture me about health if I didn’t.  
“We’re gonna make Crofters thumbprint cookies.” Patton says pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge.  
“What does that mean?” I ask as the man sets everything out in a very specific order.  
“Thumbprint cookies is an affectionate term for sugar cookies that have an imprint filled with jam in the center. They tend to range from the size of 2 to 3 inches in diameter.” Logan says startling me slightly.  
“Um thanks Logan.” I say and step a little closer to him. I felt the blush on my cheeks betraying my emotions for the man.  
“It’s no problem.” Logan shrugs.  
“Well let’s get started on the batter.” Patton says oblivious to my emotional turmoil.  
We mix the dough and logan micromanages all of the measurements. When the cookies are on the try Patton remembers something up in his room. In all honesty I was too distracted by Logan to really hear what he said. So now Logan and I were left to finish the cookies by ourselves.  
“So what do we do now?” I ask looking at the tray.  
“We are supposed to press our thumbs into the center of the dough and then fill it with a spoonful of crofters.” Logan says grabbing the jam and a spoon.  
I attempt to do as the side has said but my hands are shaking so badly I wind up spilling the jelly.  
“Try this.” Logan says and wraps his arms around me guiding my hands held in his.  
I successfully make one cookie but I’m so embarrassed and my hands are shaking so bad I can’t make another. I stupidly turn to face Logan and we are a whopping two centimeters apart. I feel my heart racing in my chest and my cheeks burn like fire.  
“U-uhm hey Logan.” I stutter letting our breathe mingle.  
“Hey Virgil.” Logan says staring into my eyes.  
I feel my anxiety kick in what if he’s just messing with me? That’s when I notice Logan leaning in and how soft his lips are against mine. I tense for a moment and then softly smile as Logan leans back, “Now let’s finish making these cookies.” Logan says and I see the blush on his face.  
“Ok.” I smile softly but can’t find the motivation to turn away from the nerd who just kissed me.  
“You need to turn around to do that.” Logan says chuckling.  
“One more and I will.” I say chuckling.  
Logan rolls his eyes and then kisses my lips once more, “Now will you turn around so we can make these cookies?”  
“Ok.” I say and turn around with Logan’s arms still around me.

We finish the cookies while Logan planted sweet butterfly kisses on my neck when he could. I finally slide the pan in the oven and Logan sets the timer. As we wait for the cookies to bake Logan and I cuddle and watch the corpse bride, my choice of course. I feel safe and secure as Logan holds me close throughout the movie. This was the start of something amazing


	2. Once Upon A Nightmare (Moxiety)

Virgil suddenly woke up screaming, he had had another nightmare. No one was there and Virgil felt the tears stinging his eyes as the darkness closed in. He sobbed quietly as the door opened, a shadow standing in the light. As Patton rushed towards Virgil he whimpered scooting close to the father figure.  
“Hey kiddo what’s wrong?” Patton asked, holding Virgil tightly.  
“I-It happened a-again.” Virgil sobbed, choking on tears.  
“Do you want to talk?” Patton asked softly laying the two down on the bed.  
“No this-I-I want this.” Virgil said, wrapping his arms around the older sides midriff.  
“Do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep.”  
“Can you stay until I wake up?” Virgil asked pleadingly.  
“Of course Virgil.” Patton says and kisses the boy's head.  
“I love you.” Virgil said burying his face in Patton’s chest.  
“I love you too.” Patton says.  
Virgil fell asleep in the secure, caring arms of the man he had come to love.


	3. Roller Slip (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decides to take Logan to the Roller Rink.

“Come on Logan!” Roman called grabbing the car keys.  
“Roman I don’t think this is a good idea.” Logan says timidly joining him at the door.  
“Logs it’s just roller skating.” Roman said, leading the way to the car.  
“Yeah but the chances of me falling are very high.” Logan worries as he buckles his seatbelt.  
“If you fall I will help you right back up.” Roman started the car and began the drive to the roller rink.  
“Roman-”  
“Nope we are on our way and there is nothing you can do about it Teach.” The princely man smiled.  
When the town pulls up to the rink Roman can see how worried Logan is so he takes his hand in his as they walk inside, “It will be ok your dashing prince is right here.” I say and kiss Logan on the cheek.  
“Thanks Roman.” Logan smiles as a blush crosses his cheeks.  
The couple orders their skates and then head into the rink. It takes a while for Roman to get the hang of it but once he does he’s zooming along. After a lap or two Roman realized that he had lost his handsome nerd. Roman slowed down taking a look around seeing Logan clinging onto the rail for dear life, his legs flailing as he struggles to keep them beneath him. The man chuckled and skated over to his partner, “Hey Lo, need some help?”  
“Roman I told you I couldn’t do this.” Logan says almost falling.  
Roman catches his arms holding him up, “Logan, follow my lead.” Roman held Logan up and slowly skated with one foot in front of the other.  
Logan stumbles a bit but soon he is skating comfortably enough that the two can just hold his hand as they go around in circles. “Oh my gosh you did it Roman.” Logan says as he watches his feet scooting along.  
“You did it dork.” Roman said, kissing Logan's hand.  
Logan suddenly falls backwards pulling Roman with him. The couple laughed for a second as people skate past ignoring them, “I’m sorry Roman.” Logan laughs.  
“You’re fine.” Ro chuckled and gazed at the man.  
“Can we go home now?” Logan asks with a huge grin on his face.  
“Yeah but you had fun.” Roman stood and helped Logan to his feet.  
“I guess I did too.” Logan hummed softly.


	4. More Than A Coffee (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a special surprise for Virgil at their coffee date

Virgil was walking into the cafe and found no trace of his boyfriend Logan. He told me to meet him here. What if he’s ditching? What if he’s meeting me to break up with me? Oh no he’s breaking up with me!  
“Hey Virgil!” Logan called from behind Virgil in a tucked away booth.  
Virgil sighed letting a smile take over his face, “Hey Lo.” he sat down feeling a bit of relief.  
“You want any coffee?”  
“No I’m on my meds and it can mess them up.”  
“Ok how bout a muffin?”  
“Sure.”  
“Y’all ready to order?” A sassy waiter asked coming up to the table. Under the cafe apron he was wearing a leather jacket and his name tag said Remy.  
“Yes, we would like one black coffee and two blueberry muffins.” Logan says smiling curtly at the waiter.  
“Alright be just a hot minute.” Remy walks away rubbing his face seeming exhausted.  
“How’d you sleep last night? You seemed a little restless when I left this morning.” Logan asks.  
The men had been living together for a while so Logan knew about Virgil’s sleeping issues, “It was ok just a bad dream or two.”  
“Virgil you can wake me you know I don’t like it when you’re upset, and your dad’s would kill me if they found out I was letting you lose sleep.”  
Virgil chuckled, shaking my head, “I know I’ll try.”  
“Here you go darlings.” Remy says and hands out the food and gives Logan his coffee.  
Logan takes a pensive sip of his coffee before Virgil asks, “How were this mornings classes?”  
“I don’t really want to talk about work right now.” Logan said a red hue dusting his cheeks. Virgil notices how he’s been messing with his bag this whole time and is only now getting something from it.  
“Lo what’s going on?”  
“Virgil you know how long we’ve been together and how crazy it’s been. You have taught me so much about emotions and how to express myself.” Logan is suddenly kneeling next to Virgil, “Virgil this has been amazing and I can’t help but ask.” I gasp when I see the wedding band in the small box, “Will you marry me?”  
All eyes in the cafe were on the two while tears of joy filled Virgil’s eyes, “Y-Yes.” I stuttered out, “Oh my god yes.” Virgil tackled the man in a hug while his face turned a brilliant red.  
Logan chuckles as the cafe applauds, “Why don’t we head home I have something else to give you.”  
Virgil somehow blushed deeper as he nodded sheepishly.  
As soon as the two got through the door of their apartment Logan kissed Virgil with a passion he never used in public. It was moments like this that reminded Virgil how loved he was. As Logan breaks apart his lips grazed Virgil’s while he spoke, “You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”  
“You are the best thing that has happened to this town.” Before Logan can respond Virgil reunites their lips not letting him pull back. That night started the better side of Virgil’s life.


	5. Hallway of Love (Prinxiety)

As Virgil walked down the hall with all these eyes on him he still felt invisible. With his shock of purple hair and hood on it was hard not to question who he was. That's when one boy bounced up to him, "What's with the long face there grape juice?” The boy had a gray streak in his brown hair and a decent mustache for only being in high school.  
“I-I-” Virgil stuttered failing to find the words.  
“Leave the boy alone Remus.” A boy said coming up. He looked as if half his face had been severely burned creating a scaly texture to the skin.  
“Aw but Dee he looks like he could help me get in a little trouble.” Remus pleaded.  
“Because you rarely get in trouble.” Dee said, rolling his eyes.  
“You sound just like my brother.”  
“And there’s a totally logical reason for you to commit arson.”  
Through exchange Virgil had tried to find his escape but was soon stopped when he ran into another boy. “Remus we’ve talked about the whole arson thing chill out.” The male said like he hadn’t just been bumped by a hooded Virgil, “Who’s the little prince?” He asked, looking to Virgil.  
Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked into the milk chocolate orbs, “I-I-”  
“He won’t tell us.” Remus said huffing as he crossed his arms.  
“Maybe if you would let him speak.” The boy glared at Remus, “I’m Roman if it helps.”  
“I’m Virgil.” Virgil mumbles barely above a whisper.  
“Well how about I walk you to your next class I can tell you’re new.”  
Is it that obvious Virgil thought, “I can manage.” Virgil said, hurrying off before any of the boys can try and stop him.  
Virgil finally got to lunch and every table had clear friend groups so he decided to sit alone. There was a nice bench on the side of the cafe that didn’t have anyone near it so that’s where Virgil decided to sit. He finally had peace to scroll through his tumblr, that is until a familiar face popped up.  
“Well if it isn’t the stormy prince.” Roman says approaching Virgil.  
“Um hi Roman.” Virgil mutters.  
“Do you mind if my friends and I join you?” Roman asks introducing two other boys.  
Before Virgil can respond Remus jumps in, “Sorry to say brother Dee and I will be here.”  
A shadow flashes over Roman’s face and looking to his friends he walks away.  
“So you’re one of us now bucko.” Remus says hooking an arm around Virgil’s neck.  
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked shyly.  
“We’re the most popular kids in school can’t you tell?” Dee says with bitter sarcasm.  
“I’m sorry but are you always this sarcastic?” Virgil asks  
“He’s never straight forward and I’m absolute chaos embodied.” Remus says  
So these became Virgil’s friends the only ones that would take him in. He became known as the dark cloud of the school.

When the middle of the school year came around Virgil found himself thinking about Roman and his crew more and more. Logan was in a couple of his classes but he only ever talked about school. Virgil only ever saw Patton in the halls but he gave almost everyone hugs. Roman though, Virgil saw him even when he wasn’t looking. The way his hair would fall perfectly even after gym class, or the way his milk chocolate eyes would close he would laugh. This boy was one of the only things on Virgil’s mind, and now that Remus and Dee were dating there was less room for Virgil.  
Virgil made it to lunch and his friends were nowhere in sight, so he did the one thing he never thought he would. He marched over to Roman’s table and sat down. All conversation in the cafe seemed to cease. That’s when Roman said, “Well if it isn’t Panic! At The Everywhere.”  
“Roman watch it.” Patton said looking kind of hurt himself.  
“Oh but Patton what do you think prince doom and gloom is doing here?”  
Virgil met Roman’s eyes and he saw an emotion he knew well in them, fear, “Well if you must know Princey, I’m here cause your brother decided his sarcastic boyfriend was higher priority than our friendship.” Virgil knew he had a shot now as long as Roman was afraid of him.  
“Well I’m not my brother so why try and get to me.”  
“Who needs a psychopath when you can get revenge with the prince of these high school halls.”  
“Who said I would help you get revenge.”  
“Nothing just the fact that I know your little secret.” As Virgil said this he wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it, and handed it to Roman.  
Roman unfolded it under the table, Be a shame if the football team knew you were gay, “Fine but nobody finds this out.” Roman says getting flustered.  
“Not a problem your highness.” Virgil pulls out his lunch and gets comfortable.

Another month went by and Virgil had really gotten comfortable with his new people. The blackmail was barely even there anymore, he was just accepted. The only problem was Virgil was falling hard and fast. Roman may as well have been a prince in his eyes but he knew that Roman would never like him. Even if he did he would never date Virgil his secret was all he cared about. At least that’s what Virgil thought.  
“Hey Virge can we go for a walk?” Roman said in a gruff voice.  
Virgil felt his anxiety spike, “Um sure Princey.”  
Once Virgil and Princey found a quiet place they sat down, “I’ve noticed your staring.” Roman said, looking at his hands in his lap.  
Oh my god he’s found me out, “R-Really? Ho-ow?” Virgil asks his voice shakier than he intended.  
Roman suddenly looked up, “Cause I’ve been doing some of my own.” The boy's voice was strong but comforting.  
“Wait, why?”  
Roman runs a hand through his hair at Virgil’s obliviousness, “You’re not making this easy.”  
“I’m sorry.” Virgil says looking down. He’s gonna tell me to leave, “I don’t know-”  
All of the sudden all Virgil could think about was how soft Roman’s lips were on his and the warmth of their mingling breath. When Roman pulled back he was barely far enough to speak, “I left the team so I hope you actually want this.”  
Virgil couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted so he simply closed the gap again reveling in Romans new found love for him.


	6. A Home in Your Arms (Moxiety)

Virgil was in his room on the edge of tears, Roman needed to learn how to control his tongue. As Virgil stared at his phone he felt his eyes stinging from the water that was starting to fill them. His usual distraction tactics weren’t working and he knew that the other dark sides weren’t gonna help him. Softly the tears started to fall and Virgil couldn’t help but curl in on himself. He was lost in his own mind trapped by the voices saying he would never be enough. He felt himself spiraling until there was a sudden warmth around his shoulders. Virgil gasped looking up, finding Patton’s arms around him and a look of concern on his face. “Everything ok kiddo?”  
Virgil could only manage one question, “Wh-What are you doing?”  
Patton let go but positioned himself close to Virgil, “It’s a hug Virge haven’t you had hugs before?” Virgil felt his face redden as he shook his head. “Well we’re gonna fix that.” Patton says giving Virgil another, longer hug.  
Virgil felt oddly better at the new contact, “Thanks Patton.” He said wrapping his arms around the compassionate man.  
From that day forward whenever Virgil was overwhelmed or trapped in his own head he would walk up to Patton and say, “I need to go home.” Patton knew he just wanted a hug.


	7. Your Laughter Is My Favorite Sound

Roman walked into the living room to see Virgil watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, “Hey my Dark Knight.” The side said sitting on the couch.  
“Hey Roman.” Virgil said scooting closer to his boyfriend.  
“Do you mind if I put on one of my movies?”  
“No I’ve watched like three of these today.”  
Roman put on a cheesy romantic movie and wrapped an arm around Virgil. They sat close the whole movie basking in the others presence. As the movie came to a close the characters had started having a tickle fight.  
“What’s he doing to her?” Virgil asked his face scrunching up.  
“He’s tickling her.” Roman said, looking to Virgil, “Wait you didn’t know what tickling was?”  
Virgil shook his head a wary look in his eyes.  
Roman’s eyes filled with a mischievous gleam as a smile took his face. Before Virgil can say Roman’s hands fly to his waist running his fingers across the boy’s stomach. Roman stops as laughter bubbles out of Virgil’s mouth.  
Virgil smiles at him curiously, “What?”  
“Your laugh,” Roman says in awe, “It’s like music.”  
Virgil blushes looking away, “Shut up.”  
Roman smirks and tickles Virgil again, “No!” He shouts pausing, “Your laughter is my favorite sound.”


	8. Hugs and Tickles

Virgil was caught in his own head. The dark sides were coming back and he was scared. Softly Virgil padded his way to the kitchen where he saw Patton. Ok Patton’s here that means I can get a hug. Virgil walked over, plopping his head into the middle of Patton's chest, “I wanna go home.” Virgil groaned, not looking up.  
Patton chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the anxious man, “What’s up kiddo? Do you need to talk?”  
Virgil stood there still not sure how to hug back, “The dark sides are coming and they make me feel dumb, and Thomas is accepting them which is making me feel dumb and I can’t even hug back which is making me feel dumb.”  
“Aw kiddo.” Patton said rubbing Virgil’s back, “Well you’re not dumb and we could knock one of those things out right now.”  
“Really?” Virgil asked standing up.  
“Really come here.” Patton said, pulling Virgil into another hug, “Now wrap your arms around me.”  
Virgil tentatively did as he was told careful not to squeeze the other man, “Like this?”  
“Yeah and you don’t have to be so gentle I’m not porcelain.” Patton chuckled.  
Virgil squeezed his friend a little closing his eyes, “Now if you wanted to make a little trouble,” Patton said with glee filling his voice, “You could always do this.” Suddenly Patton's hands were expertly crawling across Virgil’s sides causing him to let go.  
“P-Patton,” Virgil laughed, “st-stop tickling m-me.”  
“But your laugh is so cute.” Patton said pausing for a second but soon resuming his tickling.  
“St-Stooop!” Virgil whined still laughing.  
“Only if you admit you’re not dumb.”  
“F-Fine I’m n-not dumb!” Virgil choked out.  
“See was that so hard?” Patton said, stepping back.  
“Oh I’m gonna get you.” Virgil chuckled tackling Patton and tickling him.  
There was a lot of tickling and laughter filled the mind palace until Logan was able to finally send the two to their rooms. Virgil felt a lot better though and was able to relax.


	9. An Escape for the Night

Logan came home after a long day at work to find his husband baking in the kitchen. Exams were coming up so both the professor and his students were under a lot of stress. As Logan set down his messenger bag he let out a long sigh.  
“Oh Logan you’re home!” Patton beamed looking up from the confections he had just finished.  
“Hello dear.” Logan wore a weary smile and the bags under his eyes made him look much older than he was.  
Patton walked over giving Logan a peck on the lips and wrapping his arms around his neck, “You need to rest darling.”  
“I know but I also need to work.” The professor wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist pulling him close. It was clear Logan would much rather spend time with him than grading papers.  
“How about just for tonight we put on a movie and then you go to bed?”  
“Then tomorrow I would stay up twice as late playing catch up.”  
“Well can I at least get you to eat something other than a jelly sandwich for dinner?”  
Logan chuckled knowing he had been found out, “Sure what do you have in mind?”  
Patton’s eyes lit up as he said, “How about you and I go to that italian place downtown?”  
“I would love that.” Logan smiled placing a kiss on the end of Patton’s nose.  
Patton beamed as he gave Logan a tight hug.  
The two males had a lovely meal and decided to take a walk in a nearby park, the papers totally forgotten.  
“Tell me about that one.” Patton said pointing at a constellation.  
“That’s Scorpio.” Logan smiled softly, “Legend says that Scorpio and Orion had a great battle one day in the woods. Orion was going in for the final blow when the large scorpion stung him. Orion passed but was praised by the gods. He was given a noble place in the underworld and was drawn in the stars. Scorpio was placed on the other side of the cosmos so he couldn’t cause Orion anymore pain.”  
“Do you believe that?” Patton said clearly in awe.  
Logan looked at the bright look in the man’s eyes, “I don’t but it’s a pretty cool story.”  
Patton turned to him, giving him a soft kiss, “We should get home.”  
“We should.” Logan stood for a moment taking Patton’s hand in his.  
The couple walked home in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of the other. Logan ignored the papers in his bag and got changed for bed snuggling close to Patton.  
“Goodnight my love.” Patton hummed scooting closer.  
“Goodnight my star.” Logan said, drifting off to a land of dreams.


	10. A Movie Under the Stars

Virgil opened the knocking door to see that Roman was standing there beaming, “Whaddu want Princey?” He asked leaning on the door frame.  
“I wanna show you something.” Roman squealed.  
“Silly prince it’s gonna start getting late soon.” Virgil said snarkily.  
“That’s what’s gonna make this magical.” Roman said regaining an air of suave detachment.  
After a moment of haggling Roman convinced his crush to hop in the car. They drove in silence and Virgil couldn’t help but stare at how Roman’s hair blew in the wind from the open window. It was a long drive as Roman hummed along to Virgil’s choice of the Beetlejuice soundtrack. When they finally stopped Roman was parked on the side of the road outside a forest, “Roman are we lost?” Virgil asked his preppy friend.  
“Au contraire we are exactly where we need to be my friend.” Roman said getting out.  
Virgil skeptically got out of the car and followed Roman saying, “If this is some weird role playing thing I’m out.”  
Roman stopped dead in his tracks turning around bug eyed, “What did you just say.”  
“That you’re an angel who could never do anything wrong.” Virgil patronized while walking ahead.  
Roman shook his head clearing his thoughts and caught up to Virgil. The two men walked side by side down a trail, “Turn here.” Roman said pointing ahead of Virgil.  
“Hate to break it to you Princey but there’s no trail there.” Virgil smirked.  
Roman blushed a little under the others gaze, “Just trust me.”  
Virgil shrugged, “Whatever you say your highness.”  
The two resumed the small chatter they were making before. All of a sudden Roman stopped looking at Virgil, “Do you trust me to guide you blind.”  
Virgil looked skeptically at the other man, “Why?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
Virgil thought for a second looking at this handsome man, “Fine but if I trip that’s it.”  
Roman’s face lit up, “I promise you won’t.” With this he stepped behind Virgil covering his eyes, “Alright you set the pace.”  
Virgil took a cautious step forward, “Now I’m curious what are you up to?”  
“You’ll see step over this branch.”  
Virgil took a high step and continued walking, “Can I have a hint.”  
“You’ll like it.” Roman smirked at Virgil’s suspense.  
Unfortunately Roman was so caught up Virgil tripped. Roman acted fast catching Virgil like it was a spanish dance. Virgil stared at his new counterpart, “You said you wouldn’t let me fall.”  
Roman chuckled breathlessly regaining composure, “I didn’t you never touched the ground.”  
As Virgil was helped to his feet he could only ask one thing, “How much farther?”  
Roman smirked, “Turn around.”  
Virgil turned to see a beautiful set up of fairy lights and a movie screen. The projector was just behind two chairs and there were blankets on top of them. Lots of pillows littered the scene and some picnic blankets were on the ground. Virgil stared in awe, “You did this?” He asked, turning to Roman, “For me?”  
“Of course man.” Roman walked over to a small box and turned it on. Everything came on as the power source started humming quietly.  
Virgil saw that Roman had chosen Edward Scissorhands with him clearly in mind. Virgil sat down on the blanket seeing the pizza, “You really went all out huh?”  
“Virgil you should know by now I don’t go halfway on anything.” Roman said, sitting next to the boy.  
They watched the twisted love story side by side as the night closed in around them. As the movie got more romantic the night became colder and the two moved closer together. Roman’s hands were resting behind him as well as Virgil’s. Virgil felt something fuzzy in the back of his mind along the lines of, get closer. Roman inched his hand closer shifting his body weight towards the other male. Virgil went to grab another slice of pizza, his fingertips grazing Roman’s. All attention was drawn from the movie in that moment it was just the two boys staring at each other.  
“You really look perfect tonight.” Roman said thinking out loud.  
“I’m sorry?” Virgil said blushing.  
Roman cursed under his breath muttering, “Well I was gonna have to tell him sometime.” Roman looked up at Virgil, “Virgil I like you, like, a lot. I know that you don’t like me but it’s just- you-I mean-” Roman faded out stuttering and then sat embarrassed.  
Virgil was stunned to say the least, he sat for a moment before turning back to the movie. Roman was heartbroken, he doesn’t like me, he thought to himself. Silently Virgil moved closer taking Roman’s hand in his, “I like you too I was just too scared to say anything.” Virgil said, not looking away from the screen.  
Roman’s heart was in his head as a smile spread across his face. He leaned against Virgil staying close as the movie came to a close. The two walked back to Roman’s car holding hands and dragging a wagon filled with blankets and everything else. Once everything was loaded in the car the late night drive began.  
“So what does this mean?” Roman asked, looking quickly at Virgil then back to the road.  
“I don’t know I mean it seems like if we both like each other that dating would be a thing that could happen.” Virgil muttered, getting flustered.  
“So you would want that?”  
“I mean yeah.”   
Roman smiled to himself and saw that Virgil was doing the same. They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence pulling into Virgil’s driveway around eleven o clock.  
“I had a great time.” Virgil said pausing outside the door.  
“Yeah me too.”   
“Well goodnight I guess.” Virgil turned around starting for the door.  
“Virgil wait.” Roman turned the boy around and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight my dark knight.” Virgil’s cheeks had gone scarlet as he looked at the other with surprise painted on his face. Roman chuckled as he opened the door for the other, “Do I need to take you upstairs?”  
“N-No, I can manage.” Virgil said heading inside.  
Roman went home that night feeling content. He smiled thinking about what may be to come.


	11. A Midnight Romance

Virgil was sitting in his mountain cabin listening to the sounds of the night. Fall had finally come so that meant sipping cider on the porch while the stars hung themselves in the sky. Naturally the others had joined him so now he had to be careful leaving the house at three in the morning as opposed to when it was just him and he could scream in the middle of the night without Patton worrying. It was calming though just looking at the stars, they made Virgil feel smaller but at the same time larger. The stars were huge but here they looked so tiny from down here and people had the power to decide what they were. “Wow.” Virgil sighed breathless.  
“Wow’s right.”  
Virgil jumped, turning to face his new guest only to see Logan. The man was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms but the absence of his shirt brought a red hue to Virgil’s cheeks. “Oh-um-h-hey Logan.”  
“Sorry to startle you I just...got a little lonely.” Logan said looking back at the sky.  
Virgil thought for a second, why didn’t he just go see Patton or Roman, “Bad night?”  
“Just a bad dream Remus left some ideas in my head before we left.”  
“Ah wanna talk about it?”  
“You know I’m not the best at that.” Logan chuckled sitting on the ground next to Virgil.  
“Hey neither am I.” Virgil chuckled knocking Logan with his knee.  
The two sat for a moment looking at the stars until they weren't. That is to say until they were looking at each other. Neither made a move to speak or to break the stare. They sat there for maybe ten or twenty minutes just looking at each other, taking in the effects of sleeplessness on the other.  
"You look amazing in the moonlight.” Logan said, finally breaking the silence.  
Virgil’s cheeks warmed with the blush that now dusted them, “Uh thanks Lo.”  
“Oh sorry was that inopportune ?” Logan asked, cocking his head like a dog.  
“No it’s just,” Virgil couldn’t believe he was doing this, “It’s just that I’ve had this crush on you for a while.” Well there goes my filter, Virgil thought as his anxiety swelled.  
Logan looked back to the stars, a soft smile finding its way to his lips, “I know.”  
Virgil choked on the cider he had just sipped, “You what!?”  
“I’ve known for a while Virgil why do you think I came out here. I was worried you were leaving again.”  
“You were worried?”  
Logan chuckled walking over to Virgil, “You know you’re really dumb sometimes.” With this he kissed the boy softly before leaning back.  
Virgil sat for a moment dumbfounded, “Did that actually just happen?” He asked no one in particular.  
Logan chuckled, “Goodnight Virgil.”  
“No,” Virgil said, scrambling out of his chair setting his cider down, “No, you do not get to kiss me and then walk away.”  
Logan turned around a wicked smirk on his face, “Oh really?”  
Virgil was suddenly frozen where he stood, “I-I mean-”  
“Would you rather I did this?” Logan asked, taking Virgil’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Virgil looked into Logan's eyes with a mix of fear anticipation and desperation. Logan teased Virgil basking in how he was itching to be closer. “Or this?” Logan asked, connecting their lips.  
Virgil finally exhaled not even realizing he had been holding his breath. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s bare shoulders. The two shared a passionate kiss under the stars not noticing how cold it was or caring that they should probably be asleep. Logan pulled back, tipping his head against Virgil’s, “You don’t know how long I’ve been dying to do that.”  
Virgil looked more like a tomato than his usual pasty self, “We should head to bed.”  
“Well then let’s go.” Logan smirked.  
Virgil’s eyes widened as Logan picked him up, “Oh my god what are doing!?” Virgil hissed.  
Logan chuckled, “Taking you to bed you dork.”  
Virgil blushed, burying his face into the crook of Logan’s neck, “Oh my god.”  
Logan carried Virgil to his bed softly setting him down, “Now you really need to sleep.” Logan said Kissing Virgil’s forehead.  
“I know.” Virgil mumbled.  
“See you in the morning my dear.”   
“See you in the morning Lo.” Virgil said  
Logan turned off the lamp heading to his room, both boys fell asleep finding a new happiness.

Virgil woke up blearily to the smell of breakfast. He smiled softly remembering last night as he swung his legs out of bed. The cold floor greeted his feet and he began to walk towards the kitchen surprised to only see Logan drinking coffee and reading the news on his ipad, “What’s up Lo?” Virgil asked, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders.  
“Well Patton and Roman left this morning so it’s just us for the rest of the week.” Logan said a smirk gracing his lips.  
Virgil felt his face heat up, “R-Really?”  
Logan set down his screen twisting in his chair so he was looking Virgil in the eyes, “Just us and however long we want to do this.” Logan carefully pulled Virgil into his lap leaving room for him to get up if he wanted to.  
Virgil was shocked at the gesture but then cuddled closer, “This is nice.”  
So that’s how they spent the day cuddling while watching Tim Burton movies. Logan made sure that Virgil ate but the two really spent the whole day in each other's arms.


	12. Who's to Say

As Deceit sat on the counter he felt his face redden. Virgil had been scrolling through tumblr again, specifically the sanders ships tag. He had found some expected ones like between two sides but then some not so normal ones. This is why Roman was now chasing Logan shouting “Oh Crofters Kun!!” But now all eyes were on me.  
“Is it true Dee?” Remus asked getting uncomfortably close, “Do you like your hat.” The man erupted into a rough cackling laughter.  
“Shut up Morning Star.” I growled.  
Remus gasped faking pain, “Ah yes, my one love.” He turned summoning the weapon and kissing it, “All the things we could terrorize.” He said quoting a comic we had seen.  
I hopped off the counter heading to my room, “Leave me alone.”  
“Dee-”  
“Patton I said leave me alone!” Deceit shouted before storming off.  
Deceit sat in his room furious. Who are the fanders to decide how I act? Who are they to say who I like? The man sat fuming on the edge of his bed, “IT’S NOT FAIR!” Dee shouted, shooting off the bed throwing his hat against the wall.  
As Deceit fumed he looked at the terrarium in the corner of his room, “Hey Justice.” The man said picking the snake up, “It’s been a rough day and I need a break.” He sighed, looking the snake in the eyes.  
Deceit walked over to the bed laying down his emotions racing faster than his mind, “I wish I could tell them what I think.” Dee groaned, setting the snake on his chest, “Even the sides would all find me crazy if I told them.” The snake began to slither up the man's chest and down his arms...  
“Who’s to say I can’t be asexual?”


	13. A Moment Alone (Logicality)

Patton softly backed out of the room smiling at the sleeping twins. He closed the door as quiet as possible but felt himself bump into something. Patton gasped turning around to see Logan. “Oh hi honey.”  
“Hello Patton.” Logan said smiling and wrapping his arms around the male’s waist.  
“What are you doing?” Patton asked.  
“Just savoring this moment,” Logan said leaning his forehead against Patton’s.  
“What do you mean?"  
“This is the first time we’ve been alone since we adopted the twins.” Logan pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s lips.  
As Patton smiled he thought back and realized, as usual, Logan was right, “Well then let’s do something.”  
Logan kissed his husband one more time before saying, “I already have a movie queued up downstairs.”  
Patton smiled following Logan downstairs only to see that he had queued up the original Aladdin, “Aw Lo.” Patton cooed his heart melting.  
Logan chuckled sitting on the couch, “Come on.”  
Patton bounced over snuggling in close to Logan. They watched the movie sitting close to one another and every once in awhile Patton would tilt his head up for a kiss. It was the first time in forever they had just gotten to be adults. Well as close to an adult you could be with patton and a disney movie. The two went up to bed holding each other close. “You ever wish we hadn’t adopted the twins?” Patton asked fear creeping into his voice.  
“Never, because they make you happy.” A sleepy Logan said pulling Patton close to his chest.  
Patton smiled softly in the dark, “Alright, goodnight starshine.”  
“Goodnight sunbeam.” Logan muttered before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	14. For My Love I'd Leave

Thomas flopped on the couch exhausted, “Why is adulting so hard!?”  
“What’s wrong kiddo?” Patton asked walking into the living room.  
“I’ve been over sharing recently and at first I didn’t think anything of it, I was just being truthful, but it’s gotten out of hand. Yesterday Joan asked if I liked this lyric they had written and I just-” Thomas paused making a face that insinuated that someone had wound up hurt, “It’s not that I don’t like Joan’s music we all know I do but this just wasn’t the same. They looked at me with so much hope and all I could say was ‘It sounds kind of dumb’” Thomas groaned putting his head in his hands. When the man looked up he dragged his hands down his face, “I don’t know what happened I just-”  
“Couldn’t lie.” Logan chimed in from the table nearby.  
“What was that Logan?” Thomas asked tiredly.  
“You couldn’t lie.” Logan repeated, “I have searched the mind palace and it appears that Deceit has how you say…” Logan shuffled through his flashcards quickly, “yeeted?”  
“Ok Logan nice vocab word.” Virgil called from the kitchen counter, “And Thomas, you messed up.”  
“Thank you Virgil I know.” Thomas groaned.  
“Oh kiddo give him a break you know he didn’t mean it.” Patton said looking to Virgil.  
“Yes Patton.” Virgil said begrudgingly.  
“Well where’s Roman?” Patton asked perky as ever.  
Roman walked and it was clear he was upset though he tried to put on a smile, “Did someone call for a prince?”  
“Yay! Roman!” Patton clapped clearly oblivious to Roman’s tear stained face.  
“You look terrible.” Thomas said, proceeding to quickly clap a hand over his mouth.  
Roman brought a hand to his chest making a noise of offense, “Some of us didn’t get our beauty rest last night.”  
“I’m sorry Roman it’s just I have no filter recently.” Thomas said his head in his hand.  
Roman looked down looking a little guilty.  
“Roman what’s wrong?” Patton asked.  
“It’s nothing.” Roman said, straightening up.  
“Roman even I can tell you are malcontented.” Logan said adjusting his glasses, “What seems to be the problem?”  
Roman looked like he was trying to stay strong for as long as he could. His lip began to quiver before he finally took a deep, shaky breath, “Deceit left.”  
“We had figured that out but what’s wrong with you?” Logan asked again.  
Virgil had a sympathetic look on his face, “It was you, wasn’t it?”  
Roman nodded biting his lip, “I told him that acting wasn’t lying. He got so mad he said, ‘Let’s see how you fare without me around.’” Roman looked on the edge of tears.  
Everyone exchanged glances as if to say ‘How do we fix this?’  
“I believe we need to go to the mind palace.” Logan said putting away whatever he had been working on.  
“Alright let’s do this.” Virgil said coming over to the others.  
Once the sides were in the mind palace they all headed to Deceit’s room, “Deceit open the door.” Virgil said after knocking.  
“Oh sweet naïve Virgil.” The group heard Deceit chuckle, “I suggest you head back to your own room.  
“Come on Deceit we need to talk.” Roman said softly through the door.  
There was a moment of silence before the door slowly opened just enough to talk through, “What do you want?”  
Roman set his head against the door frame, “You were right, I need you.” The other sides stood awkwardly for a second before seeming to decide they needed to go, “Thomas is a mess without you.” Roman went on, “He can only tell the unadulterated truth and his acting is non existent.”  
Deceit opened the door a little wider, “What are you saying.”  
Roman pushed the door open taking Deceit’s chin in his forefinger and thumb, “I need you to come back Dee.”  
Deceit smiled softly, “I’m sorry what was that?”  
Roman shook his head finally smiling, “You snake.” Roman presses a soft kiss to the man’s lips, “I love you.”  
“Love you Prince Dork.” Deceit said feeling home again.  
Thomas finally felt himself again and his acting seemed to improve after that. Roman and Dee were often seen sneaking to the other’s room, and would spend the nights cuddling.


	15. Dad Logan

Roman was sitting in math and he couldn’t think over the pain of his stomach. It was driving him crazy. As the teacher droned on he couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m sorry Mr. Williams but could I go to the nurse? I think I might throw up.” Roman said, bringing a hand to his mouth at the taste of bile.  
The teacher sighed saying, “Mr. Sanders I am in the middle of teaching but if you must.”  
Roman stood up and instantly felt worse, his walk to the nurse was hurried as he began a cold sweat. Roman’s hands shook as he opened the heavy clinic door, “Um excuse me nurse Lynn I think I’m sick.”  
The nurse sighed, “I swear if this is another kid trying to get out of a test.” She walked into the small exam room grumbling, “Let’s take your temperature.”  
Roman let her put the thermometer under his tongue despite how uncomfortable it was.  
The timer beeped and the nurse checked the final reading, “102 degrees fahrenheit (38.8 in celsius) so we have to call your dad.” This nurse clearly did not like her job as she aggressively found the phone number and called Roman’s dad. After 25 minutes of waiting Logan walked into the clinic to see his son lying on one of the cots looking practically green, “Roman let’s go I already signed you out.  
“Roman grabbed his bag that a student had brought to him, “Thanks Dad, sorry to pull you out of your classes.”  
“Don’t be, I only had one more lecture and I can do it remotely.” Logan took the bag from Roman, “Thank you Nurse Lynn, I already signed him out, have a good day.” The man said walking out the door.  
Logan drove the two home and was quick to get Roman to his room, “Thanks Dad.” Roman mumbled falling on his bed.  
“I’m gonna bring you some ginger ale and saltines to settle your stomach. After you have those I want you to rest which means no song ideas or playing guitar, you need to sleep.”  
“Dad I’m too tired for anything, I just need to rest.” Roman groaned.  
But Logan was already on his way to the kitchen and was quick to come back with a plate of saltines and a very large glass of ginger ale. “Ok do you need anything else? Pillows? Soup?”  
“Dad I’m good just let me sleep.” Roman yawned, his eyes already closing  
Logan smiled at his son setting the food on the desk, “Alright I’ll let you sleep then.” Before Logan left he pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead, “Love you.”  
“Love you dad.” Roman mumbled drifting off into a restful sleep.


	16. Brothers Rough Love

Roman’s lungs burned with each breath as he continued to fight. His shield was dented and worn from the heavy strikes of the morning star, but he couldn’t give up. He raised his shield as another blow came down knocking the prince off his feet. Roman’s opponent smirked down at him as he placed one boot on roman’s chest, “Dear brother, you still don’t know when to give up.” Remus said. With this Roman felt a sharp pain and then everything was black.  
The prince finally woke up to see he was in a dark room. He tried to reach up to his throbbing head but his hands were tied behind the chair he was tied to. He found ropes tied to his neck and upper arms holding him firmly. Roman's normal outfit had been taken, leaving him in a large black tunic and dark leggings. “Oh look who it is.” A female voice crooned out of the darkness, “Dear Prince Roman left defenseless and alone.” The dragon witch stalked toward her prisoner resting her hand on his chest,”You look fabulous like this darling it really suits you.”  
“What is the meaning of this?” Roman growled, glaring at the woman before him.  
“Why don’t I let your oldest closest friend tell you.” The witch smirked stalking away  
Out of the darkness emerged Remus smirking, “Hello Roman.” He purred.  
“Remus!” Roman was shocked to see his own brother working for the woman they fought together for so long. He began to struggle against the ropes earning nothing but a few rope burns.  
“You see dear brother?” Remus purred, “This is why the witch wants me in charge.”  
Roman fell still and glared at his twin, “The others will come...you can’t win Remus.”  
“Don’t you worry Roman,” Remus turned heading back into the void, “They’ll never notice you’re gone!” With this Remus shape shifted appearing to be Roman, “So you can forget about being rescued. We’re twins after all and I can mimic you easily.” With this the copy cat waltzed away leaving Roman alone. No one ever came and Roman gave in, between Remus and the dragon witch, the light of hope inside was extinguished.


	17. Countdown to Soulmates (Moxiety)

At 3 AM I was sitting in my room staring at the countdown on my wrist. I know this wouldn’t help me meet my soulmate any faster but I still did it. I knew out there somewhere there was a person who would love me for who I was. They wouldn’t care about my music they wouldn’t make remarks about my band merch. I would be able to feel safe and loved. For the first time in what feels like forever I actually ready the numbers on my countdown. They read 7 hours 10 minutes 27 seconds. Oh my god I was gonna meet my soulmate today. I hadn’t shown my mom the countdown and none of my friends knew. The only person who knew I would meet my soulmate today was my soulmate. I try to fall asleep with this knowledge but just can’t instead I stare at the countdown until my alarm goes off. I roll out of bed and begin to get ready. Pulling on a My Chem shirt and black skinny jeans I head to the bathroom to do my eyeliner and pull on my hoodie. I eat a quick breakfast and tell my mom goodbye. The ride to school I hide the clock from my dad not wanting him to freak out about his baby boy. I jump out of the truck and head into school.

“Hey Virgil.” My best friend Drexel says. Drexel’s a boy with brown hair and a golden eye changed by the burn that took half his face. He’s always been there for me and I tell him almost everything. Today he’s wearing a Palaye Royale shirt that we made. The boy’s faces emblazoned on the front.  
“Hey Drex.” I say.  
“Are you ready for Buckingham’s class?”  
“Am I ever ready?” I say and we laugh as we head to our math class. When we arrive I try to discreetly check my countdown. Three hours until I meet The One, unfortunately Drexel knows too.  
“Dude how come you didn’t tell me.” Drex asks punching my shoulder.  
“I didn’t want to make a big deal.” I say blushing.  
“But this is a big deal broski you’re gonna meet your soulmate after that assembly today.”  
“I know and I don’t know if I’m excited or scared.”  
“Well we’ll know when you meet them.” Drexel says wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Oh hush.” I say and class begins. I wait in suspense as the classes pass by. Finally the announcement comes to say, “All juniors please report to the auditorium.” I nervously walk to the auditorium checking the countdown. 30 minutes and 56 seconds until I meet them. I sit down with my stuff and Drex soon finds me. We wound up in front of the stage and you could see every little detail. Nervously I look at the countdown a few times. The assembly begins and a band takes the stage, “Hi I’m Roman and this is my band Wishing On A Star.” With this the band begins to play. They play some upbeat songs and some that are a little bit more my style. As the boy sings a punk style love song I lock eyes with the drummer and feel something in my wrist. At the same time the boy and I look at our countdowns, mine reads 00Y00D00H00M00S. I had just met my soulmate. The boy looks at me still drumming and smiles winking slightly. When the song is over he calls the lead singer.  
“Well guys gals and non binary pals that’s all for the day we hope you enjoyed the show.” The lead singer says. The junior class cheers in appreciation of the music and I hear genuine compliments from the people around me. When I go to take one last look at the drummer he’s suddenly next to me.  
“Hi I’m Patton.” he says. The boys hair was combed neatly and you could see his chocolate eyes.  
“I’m Virgil.” I say blushing.  
“So are you the one?” Drex asks butting in like usual.  
“I think so.” Patton laughs and holds up his wrist. The countdown clock now reads Virgil.  
I look at mine that reads Patton, “Yeah he’s The One.” I say and smile at him.  
“Do you want to come over to our place and watch a movie sometime?” Patton asks me.  
“Yeah can I get your number?” I ask.  
“Sure.” Patton takes my phone and adds his contact and I do the same with his.  
“Nice shirt by the way.” I say pointing at his Sounds Like Harmony shirt.  
“I could say the same about yours.” He points at the My Chem logo.  
“Thanks.” I wave goodbye to the drummer and head to my next class.


	18. A Telltale Sleeve (Analogical)

I pulled on my hoodie covering the sleeve on my left arm. I had my soulmark since I was 7 I hadn’t chosen it though so I was a little ashamed of the colorful sleeve that decorated my skin. I never let anyone see the brilliant tattoo not even my best friend. As I ride to school I fiddle with my hoodie peeking at the ravens surrounding my wrist. My sleeve is a blue sky scattered with crows and ravens framing a swing. I walk into my school keeping my eyes down until my friend jumps on my back, “What is it?” Patton asks me.  
“I’m not showing you my soulmark.” I whine.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m scared.” I blush.  
“I showed you mine.” The boy slides off my back stepping in front of me once again showing me the lion that graces his shoulder.  
“Yeah but mines an entire sleeve. It’s ridiculous and I have no intention of showing it anytime soon.” I pout pulling down my sleeves trying to cover the ink.  
“Even if it’s a giant turd I’m not gonna care.” Patton prompts me.  
“No it’s just not gonna happen.” I say and suddenly feel an itching in my arm, specifically in my sleeve.  
“Fine but it’s probably awesome.” Patton says.  
“What’s awesome?” My friend Roman asks walking up.  
“Virgil’s soulmark.” Patton says taking Roman’s hand and kissing his cheek. The two boys had been together for about a year after seeing each others soulmarks which matched perfectly.  
“Oh please Storm Cloud, I want to know.” Roman was a little more flamboyant than Patton but it was close.  
“Fine but you two can’t take pictures. Let’s go.” I say and start heading to the theater room.

My first class was theater but it was very rare for anyone to be there before the warning bell. As I suspected the class is empty and the boys are anticipating something great. I take off my sweatshirt showing the boys my sleeve.  
“That’s beautiful Virgil.” Patton says marveling at the swirling birds and the swing.  
“I love it!” Roman says taking my hand.  
“I don’t, I want it to just be small and cutsey.” I say pulling my hand back and crossing my arms.  
“Kiddo it’s beautiful in fact I won’t let you cover it up.” Patton grabs my sweatshirt stuffing it in his bag.

All of a sudden people start to flood into class. I try to get my sweatshirt but Roman drags Patton away and it’s too late. All of my classmates stood around me complimenting me on my soulmark. I try to hide the vibrant sleeve to no avail. Finally our theater teacher walks into the room as I pull on a jacket. I feel an intense burning in my arm as I see a student walk in wearing a sharp jacket. They have dark brown, almost black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. The student appears to be a boy and walks to the chair next to me. He sits down and I feel like my arm is on fire.  
“As you can see we are joined today by a new student.” The theater teacher says causing the boy next to me to look down. “Their name is Logan. Logan if you’re comfortable please stand and say your pronoun sexuality and what you would like us to call you. If you are ok with it you can also show us your soulmark.” The teacher says.

I know this might sound a bit odd but I go to a school of acceptance. Basically any student at my school is queer in some way but nobody cares. 

Logan stands up and begins to speak, “I go by Lo but only with those I’m close to, I use he/him pronouns. My-uh-soulmark.” Logan chuckles, “Is a bit longer story.” slowly Logan pulls off his jacket to reveal a tank top and a sleeve that matches mine perfectly. After a moment of pure shock Logan says, “I apologize.” And sits down quickly.  
“Logan they’re not silent because of you it’s because of me.” I say and pull off my sweatshirt. I pull up my shirt sleeve so you can see the delicate signature at the top of my sleeve.  
Everyone just kind of sighs and encourages some kind of cheesy hallmark moment. For one second I think I’m going to get away with just sitting down when suddenly I feel arms wrapped tightly around me. I softly hug him back receiving coos from the class. I sit back in my space next to Logan my hand still in his.  
“Well that was the best thing to come out of my class in a while.” The theater teacher says.  
Logan squeezes my hand and I can’t help but smile. We sit through the class hand in hand and I know that I’ve found someone who will understand me. When the class is over I turn to Logan as he’s collecting his things, “So what’s your next class?” I ask pulling on my sweatshirt.  
“Oh I uh I have a class about gender acceptance with Smith.” He says  
“So do I. Would you like me to show you the way.” I ask shyly.  
Logan straightens up smiling, “Yeah that’d be great” He takes my hand and we walk out of the class.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?” I ask.  
“Seeing as you are literally my soulmate and the only person I know, yeah.”  
“Cool, do you think I could get your number, cutie” I ask building more courage as time goes on.  
“Well aren’t you confident?” Logan smirks bumping my shoulder, “Maybe I’ll give you my number at lunch.” he teases.  
“Looks like I’m not the only confident one.” I say bumping into Lo. “This is it.” I say pulling him into a class.  
When I sit down in a chair Logan sits next to me and I can’t help but draw circles on the back of his hand. “Alright welcome to your gender acceptance seminar.” The teacher says walking into the room, “Today we have a new student Logan please stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself.”  
Logan stands up letting go of my hand, “I’m Logan I use he/him pronouns, and that’s pretty much it.” Logan says about to sit back down.  
“What’s your soulmark?” A nonbinary person Joan asks. Logan once again peels off his jacket showing the sleeve. The class fawns over the mark as Logan sits back down beside me. I take his hand in mine not wanting to let go. “Virgil? Wait are you two soulmates?” Joan asks me.  
“Yeah.” I chuckle taking off my hoodie. I stuff the jacket in my bag not wanting to put it back on.

Once again the class makes a big deal and maybe it is a big deal. I sit hand in hand with Logan finding someone I always wanted close.


	19. You Said You Wouldn't Leave

Virgil softly climbed out of the bed pulling on some fresh clothes. He groaned stretching out his back causing Remus to wake up, “Whatcha doing?” Remus asked.  
“Getting ready.”  
“Oh?” Remus asked, shock painting his face.  
Virgil turned, “I’m sorry but Patton-”  
“Oh no no I get it,” The duke looked away as disappointment and pain took hold of his features, “you-you’re just leaving,” He sat up in bed looking down at his hands, “again.”  
“I come back, don't I?” Virgil asked mildly annoyed.  
“I mean yeah but you leave as soon as you wake up.”  
Virgil released a large huff of air and knelt by Remus's side, “You know that I have to go, or else Patton and Roman will come looking for me. If they found out then I could never come back.”  
“Ok.” The duke sighed.  
“I love you my gremlin man.” Virgil placed a short peck on Remus’s lips.  
“I love you too.” Remus’s voice was laced with sorry as he watched Virgil leave. The anxious side never returned, Remus gathered his morning star and walked out for the first time, “Have you ever thought of killing your brother?” he hummed as he emerged from the subconscious.


	20. Dyeing of Boredom (Intrusleep)

Remus was feeling stir crazy it had been forever since he had done anything fun, that was until Remy walked in. With Starbucks in hand he could feel the restless energy radiating off of the duke, “What’s up babe?” He asked taking a sip of the latte in his hand.  
“I’m tired of just sitting around. I want to do something fun.” Remus groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest behind him.  
Remy looked fondly at his boyfriend, “What are you thinking?”  
“I want to make something, I want to change something.”  
After another long drag of caffeine Remy said, “You could dye my hair.”  
Remus snapped his head up before jumping out of his chair and dragging Remy to the bathroom excitedly. He summoned a myriad of products and began preparing his boyfriend's hair, “What are my limits?” He asked knowing that Remy may have some reservations to some of his ideas.  
“No limits, I want you to have fun.”  
Remus beamed as he picked up the bleach, “Well then prepare to be amazed.”  
Remus worked skillfully bleaching the hair to a pure white, “This is amazing.” Remy said, touching the freshly dried hair.  
“Well it’s not done yet I’m gonna throw in some color and then we’ll see how you feel.” Remus was visibly more relaxed now that he was able to channel his energy into something creative. He picked two colors and put foil on sections of hair letting the dye do it’s work. The two talked about little things while they waited for the time to be up. Remy was cool as ever on the outside but he was actually really excited as he waited for the dye to be done. The timer finally went off and Remus was quick to act, pulling off foil and rinsing out the putrid chemicals. As he blow dried Remy’s hair all of the color shown in it’s vibrant glory. The dip dye on top of the pure white hair was a beautiful mix of green blue and teal.  
“Babe this is amazing.” Remy mused running his hands through his hair.  
“Thanks for letting me get all that out.” Remus said resting his arms around the other’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.  
“Anytime hot stuff.”  
Remy got a lot of compliments on his new pigment and Virgil even asked Remus to do his next re dye. It was actually a great decision and Remy found himself keeping up the tradition whenever Remus was bored.


	21. I Can't Believe You Don't Like Disney

Roman and Virgil were sitting in the living room debating what to watch. Virgil was suggesting various Tim Burton films while Roman followed his natural instinct and listed off some of his favorite Disney movies.  
“I just don’t want to watch Disney!” Virgil exclaimed after Roman suggested the black cauldron  
“Why not!? It’s Disney!”  
“Exactly and I don’t like Disney!”  
“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney!? How can you not like Disney!? Everyone likes Disney!”  
“It triggers my anxiety! There, are you happy!?” Virgil was steaming and his voice sounded hurt and he looked like a lost puppy.  
Roman realized what he had done and regret took hold of his features. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug, “Look how about we watch Nightmare Before Christmas? That way I can have my musical and you get your Tim Burton.”  
“Yeah let’s do it.” Virgil said, pulling Roman onto the couch.  
The two watched as the town graced the screen filling the room with an eerie chorus. They sang along to every song


	22. Well This is Awkward

Logan came home after an especially long day at work. He dropped his bag on the floor outside the kitchen. The stairs seemed like a mountain as he began to undo his tie walking into his room. The teacher was absolutely exhausted so he set his glasses on his desk, took off his shirt, and climbed into bed still wearing his jeans. Logan was just about to fall asleep when he felt something stir in the bed beside him. He jumped out of the bed turning on the lamp beside the bed. A sleepy, shirtless Remus turned to face him, “Well this is awkward.” He said sitting up and stretching.  
“What are you doing in my bed!?” Logan hissed suddenly awake.  
“I like the way it smells.” Remus shrugged standing up. He was in nothing but his boxers leaving toned muscles on display in warm light.  
The heat in Logan’s cheeks did not go unnoticed, “Remus, get out of my room.” He pinched his nose exhaustion returning with a headache.  
“Okey dokey!” Remus bounced out kissing Logan’s cheek before exiting.  
Logan went to bed too tired to smell the faint traces of the ocean on the pillow next to him, or to see Remus sneak one last glance before actually heading to bed.


	23. Coffee Melts the Heart

Virgil walked up to the counter in the Starbucks seeing the attractive barista behind the counter. He dreaded coming in to order but he was meeting a friend so he had no choice. As he stood in line he fiddled with his hoodie worried that his chest may be sticking out. He stepped to the counter ready to order when the barista went off to tend to the last customer's order. He was a tall muscular man with dark skin and tattoo sleeves on both arms who hummed while he worked. Virgil felt a familiar knot in his chest as he watched the barista work and his gay panic was climbing. He knew that he was most likely going to be misgendered as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
“Hello sir what can I get for you?” The barista smiled, the name Remy blazed on his chest.  
“I- uh- could I have a um grande mocha please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
Virgil walked over to a table to wait scrolling through Twitter. He nearly jumps as a text comes in from his friend Patton.  
P: What’s up Virge?  
V: I’m gay panicking at Starbucks!!  
P: Why?  
V: Cause this barista is hot, all tatted up, called me sir!! plus he’s humming musicals I’m pretty sure it’s BMC  
P: Dude get his number!!  
V: How in the world do I do that!?!?!?  
P: Just ask when he gives you your order

“G-Grande mocha for Virgil!” The barista calls.  
Virgil tucked his phone away walking up to the counter.  
“H-Here you go.” Remy stuttered, handing him the drink.  
“Think I could get your number?” Virgil asked with a sudden wave of confidence.  
“I- uh- I put it on y-your cup.”  
Virgil looked and there was indeed a series of numbers scrawled on it, “Well I’ll call you later then, goodnight love.” He started walking cooly away.  
“N-Night.”


	24. Cuddle Me

Patton was sitting on the couch munching on a very large cookie. He had a really tough day because Thomas had gone out for drinks so his thinking was impaired. Patton was shouting trying to tell Thomas not to follow the stranger out of the gay bar, saying how a one night stand was hardly a good idea. His throat was raw but the soft cookie with a cool glass of milk was helping. He had turned on an old disney movie and was hoping to just distract himself from the hard week he’d been having. Virgil came into the living room and saw Patton in his cat onesie just radiating bad energy. “Hey pat?” Virgil asked cautiously "You doin ok buddy?”  
Patton vigorously shook his head.  
“Is there anything you want me to do?” Virgil started walking across the room.  
“Cuddle me.” Patton said in a watery timid voice.  
“Alright.” Virgil came over and sat next to Patton. The older man launched himself into Virgil's arms on the verge of tears. He found himself crying no matter how hard he tried not to.  
“It’s just so hard. I know Thomas is a good person and that he listens to me most of the time, but this past week has just been hard. He’s listening less and less and I’m scared that he’s just not going to listen anymore.”  
Virgil was surprised to say the least, “Hey hey hey slow down now. You know that Thomas is a good person, so you know that he will listen. The past week has been hard, yeah, but that’s because he’s under a lot of stress right now. Between working on the play, two videos, and some shorts he’s spreading himself a bit too thin. Last night he got out of control but that does not mean he will abandon you. You are needed and we are gonna have a soft night in.” He begins to rub circles on Patton’s back.  
The two stayed up watching movies until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer. They fell asleep holding each other close soft smiles on their lips.


	25. Broken (RemRom)

Words: 898  
Warnings: Death, Description of gore, Deceit mention, Depression  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas collapsed on the couch stretching out with a sigh. It had been one week with none of Remus’s pesky thoughts and everything was going good. The team was making unscripted content but Roman was still doing his job. Logan and Patton had been getting along, and Virgil was just happy for once. Everything was great...until it wasn’t.  
“Hey Thomas how you doin kiddo?” Patton asked rising up.  
“Pretty good how about you Pat?”  
“I’m just fine and dandy but Roman seems a bit out of sorts. Do you think you could check in on him?”  
“Well sure but he seemed fine while we were at the office.”  
“We believe he has been suppressing his emotions again, so as not to arouse suspicion with us, clearly it hasn’t worked.” Logan rose up speaking in his matter of fact tone.  
“Maybe you should check in.” Deceit rose up too, “It’s not like I’m concerned for him or anything and he definitely hasn’t been flitting in and out of the dark side of the mind.”  
“Well it looks like almost everyone’s here so what’s going on?”  
“We told you,” Patton said with a pleading tone, “we’re worried for Roman.”  
Thomas sat up and summoned a very pouty prince, “Everything ok Ro?”  
“If you must know,” Roman said, “nothing is ok. My Muddy hasn’t been around in forever and I’m getting worried.”  
“Your Muddy?” Thomas asked.  
“Now Roman I-I know that you two have a special, uh, bond, but I really don’t think-”  
“Oh you don’t know what you’re talking about Padre.” Roman snapped.  
“I’m sorry but what are you talking about?” Thomas asked.  
Roman gave an annoyed huff, “Remus hasn’t been around in almost a week after all those things you said in the last video. I’m worried that my Muddy may be gone, I tried looking in his room but he wouldn’t even let me in.”  
Thomas’s confused look only worsened, “What do you mean ‘your Muddy’?”  
“The two have been romantically involved, much to Patton and mine disapproval, for quite some time now.” Logan interjected.  
“Oh don't be such a stuck up.” Deceit said rolling his eyes, “Nobody batted an eye when you and tender heart over there were messing around.”  
Logan’s cheeks heated as Logan cleared his throat saying, “That was different, the two of them are involved in an insestuous-”  
“Oh shut up, bespectacled bother. He loves me, I love him, that’s all that matters.”  
Thomas coughed uncomfortably, “Should we just try and go to his room?”  
“I would rather not be involved.” Patton mumbled before sinking out, he didn’t think Roman would be upset about this.  
“I conquer.” Logan said leaving as well.  
“Roman? Deceit? Do you two think we should try?”  
“Oh of course not it’s not like I miss him or anything.”  
“Please Thomas, I want him back.”  
Thomas gave the two a pitiful look before concentrating on the duke, he opened his eyes to find them in a room of horrors.  
Weird goo was seeping through the walls where weapons had punctured the peeling, putrid green wallpaper. Rusty nails hung pictures of gruesome scenes covered in the same substance. There was filth littering the floor and every surface was covered in something that emitted a rancid smell. Laying in the midst of all the crap was the duke, out cold and covered in what seemed to be blood.  
Roman was quick to kneel by his side, paying no mind to the filth that now stained his trousers as he held his love, “Hey hey hey. Remus it’s me, it’s your Roman. You said you wouldn’t leave me, we’re a team remember. Deceit and Thomas are here, they were worried too. You aren’t going to let them down are you?” Tears had begun to stream down his cheeks as he smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face.  
“It’s ok Ro Ro.” Remus said tiredly, “You can be the king again, just like when we were little. You can rule the mind palace again.”  
“I don’t want to, it’s no fun without you there.”  
Deceit nodded at Thomas for them to leave the two.  
“Oh silly prince, you know you’re better off without me.”  
“No I’m not, I’m nothing without you, you are my better half, we’re soulmates remember.”  
“I love you Roman.”  
“Don’t you dare leave me, Remus Pestilence Sanders you’re not allowed to leave me.:  
“It’s ok Roman.”  
“No it’s not.” Roman was sobbing now. His brave mask forgotten, “I love you, you can’t leave me because I love you.”  
“You’re the king again, it will be ok.” Remus let his eyes drift close as his final breath left his body.  
“No, no, no, no.” Roman cried, he kissed his lover trying to lift whatever curse could have taken him, “You’re not supposed to leave. We’re supposed to ride into the sunset, We’re supposed to live happily ever after.”  
Weeks passed before Roman was able to work again, but even now it still wasn’t the same. His jokes were darker at times, and he never spoke of love anymore. After a month he adorned Romulus’s old outfit which was just a little too big for him. He took some of Remus’s art and hung it in his own room. Without his lover he wasn’t himself, nor was he the king he had once been. He was broken without him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (@cadogan-with-a-pen) or Quotev (@falltoforget)


End file.
